One Strange Family
by T7DS
Summary: Familia care fura împreună, rămâne împreună. The family that steals together, stays together.


Name: Jessica Kelly ( Jess )

Age: 28

Name: Eliot Spencer

Age: 32

Name: Nathen Ford ( Nate )

Age: 38

Name: Alec Hardison

Age: 30

Name: Parker

Age: 28

Name: Sophie Devereaux

Age: 35

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is a fanfic for Leverage. Just for fun, not to be taken seriosly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jess's POV: Proluge

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I Suppose I should start at the begining.

The begining, for me anyway, was the day my parents met. For most people, this would probly be at school. High school or maybe collage. Maby it would be at work or a club, or both, if you happen to work at a club. My parents met at work. That pretty much where normal stops for them.

Work, at the time, for my mom, was stealing some kind of paper work from a French ambasseter and for my dad, it was stealing one of the same French ambasseters' paintings.

They never told me who the French ambasseter was. I have my doubts on him being French, or what exactly my parents had stolen, or if they ever did get around to stealing them.

All I know, is that the painting my father was supposedly to steal was in the same room as the papers my mom was supposedly going to steal. Of course, they picked the same time to steal these things. It was quite a shock to them both when my mom came in through the air duct.

They started dateing, got married, and had me, all in two years. Apparently starting a relationshipby tryingto kill eachother makes it successful because they are still together and still just as in love. Or maybe its there work. The family that steals together stays together, after all.

I suppose I should add more about my familys, I say familys because I almost count my mom and dads familys as seperate.

My father is what my mom and her family call a first generation theif. His mom and dad are both law abiding citizens. They pay taxes and everything. I know, weird right.\

My moms family, on the other hand, have been theifs for quite abit longer. My mom is roughly a twenty-ninth generation thief. Her parents, her parents-parents, and so on were thiefs. Thats not to say everyone in her family are thiefs, they all just know how to be. And no, the don't pay taxes.

I have been an accomplished thief sence I was twelve years old. Though I could only work of I did all of my chores.

Besides that, and the privet tuter, my Uncle Mike, cool guy, completly crazy, but cool, my life was relitevly boring. I never had many chalenges.

Not untell my parents were almost caught, that is.

I was fourteen at the time, and my parents were doing a scam on an insurence company, without me. I was protesting haveing to do my chores, so my parents didn't let me help them, so I didn't know much about what they where doing.

One thing about my moms family is that they always stick together and support no matter what. My parents are the best at what they do. They just don't get caught.

Of course, that was before the met Nathen Ford.

Nate did things differently. He ran scams on the scamers.

My parents almost did not relise what he was doing untell it was to late. When they relized what was going on, they called Gran, who knows where everyone in the family is at all times. SHe is eighty-seven now, and still knows everything. I hope to be like her someday.

She told them I was closest and so, even though I had not done my chores, I was called in to help my parents.

My job was easy, I distract Nate long enough for my parents to get away.

He was in a dinner next to the hotel my parents were in. I walked right up to him, sat down my chess set, board and said. " Lets play."

He raised an eyebrow at me. " Who are you? " He asked

" Jess." I told him

" Where are your parents, Jess? "

" I'm waiting for them." I told him.

" Oh, and do you always talk to strangers? "

" Only the interesting ones." I ancwer.

I sit down and pull out the chess peaces. I give him the white and take the black. We set up the game. While we played, he asked questions, like, " How old are you? " " Who are your parents? " and " Where are you from?". I ancered all of his questions with half truths and outright lies. And even a few truths.

I knew that he was suspecious of me and that was king of the idea. I also know it confuses him. It is hard for him to acsept that a kid can make him suspecious. That is why this plan will work.

My parents left the hotel and like we planned, I waited thirty minets. When the tim was up, I stood up.

" There are my parents." I say pointing behind him. He looked as I waved at a random cupple. They waved back, smiling at us.

" They don't look that much like you." He said

" I'm adopted." I lied easly.

I look at the chess bord and moved my black Queen to his white King and said. " Check mate."

He looks at it, and I walk toward the random cupple.

" Hey, your chess set." He yells after me.

"Keep it." I call back, then I start a conversation with the cupple as we walk out of the dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOO Later that day. Nate's POV:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As I walked into my apartment, I thought about the money I lost the insurence company today. It was a first for me, losing. But no one could find Mr. and Mrs. Clayborn. I know that the young girl form the dinner, Jess, was involved somehow, but it is hard for me to accept. Not only because she is a child, but also because of how she looks. She is so small that she looked younger than the fourteen years she clamed to be, and her hair which is very long and very black, made her pale skin look so white that it almost appared translusent. She seemed so frail that a hard wind might brake her. Her most unike feature were her eyes. They were a light brown, so light that they looked almost gold, and the black circle just around the edge made it even more so..

It was her eyes, realy, that made me sure that she was involved. They were so calm and coculating. Deffenitly not the eyes of you average child.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do about it now, but I am certon that I will see her again, someday.

' And next time,' I thought as I set the chess set she had given me on my table. ' I'll win.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well thats all. Please R&R.


End file.
